Katakan Putus
by kimsejong
Summary: Cerita yang terinspirasi dari katakan putus. Jongin. Sehun. Luhan and others


**Pilih Dia atau Aku?**

Sehun

Jongin

Luhan

 **Yaoi vers.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari 'KATAKAN PUTUS'**

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, kini waktunya mengisi perut yang sudah mulai keroncongan karena banyak aktivitas dan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan mulai dari pagi hari. Sehun memasuki cafe yang ramai di kunjungi pelajar, mahasiswa dan para pekerja kantor yang sednag beristirahat.

Matanya melihat sekeliling mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang, saat menemukan yang dicari ia langsung berjalan menghampiri.

"Hei, udah lama?" Sehun menarik kursi didepan laki-laki mungil yang tersenyum menatapnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Hm, belum kok. Santai aja."

"Udah pesen sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membolak-balik buku menu di hadapannya.

"Belum, aku'kan nunggu kamu dulu."

"Kamu kok lucu banget sih, Han." Sehun mencubit pipi gembil Luhan membuat si pemilik pipi merengut lucu.

"Eh, kamu nggak masalah ketemu aku kayak gini?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat Sehun yang merubah ekspresinya menjadi agak _badmood_.

"Nggak papa sih, emang kenapa?"

Luhan menopang dagunya dengan wajah berubah murung, "Ya, aku nggak mau aja kalau pacar kamu tiba-tiba ngelabrak aku. Aku'kan jadi malu."

Sehun meraih jemari Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut, "Nggak akan, biar jadi urusan aku nanti."

Luhan tersenyum dan ikut menggenggam jemari Sehun. Menatapnya penuh dengan binar bahagia yang menyala. Uh- Sehun jadi ingin menggigit Luhan saat ini juga.

"Jangan gemesin kayak gini, aku jadi pingin gigit kamu." Kata Sehun sambil nyubit gemes pipinya Luhan.

"Ih Sehun lepasin, sakit tau!" Luhan melepas cubitan Sehun yang membuat pipinya merah.

"Aku suka nyu-"

"Sehun? Kamu ngapain sama dia?"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghampiri mereka dan Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Jongin? Kamu ngapain kesini?"

Sehun berdiri menghadap Jongin, "Kamu ngapain kesini?"

Jongin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun dan menatap tajam kearah Luhan yang masih duduk dengan menatap kearah mereka. "Kamu udah tau kalau Sehun udah pacaran sama aku, kamu bisa nggak, nggak deket-deket Sehun lagi?"

"Aku sama Sehun nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kita cuma sebatas sahabat aja." Jawab Luhan menjelaskan.

"Udah ah Jong, kamu malu-maluin banget kayak gini. Kamu kayak cewek tau nggak? Udah sana pulang." Sehun menarik Jongin pergi meninggalkan cafe tapi Jongin menepis tangan Sehun.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong sama 'sahabat' kamu."

"Udahlah, aku aja yang pergi. Aku mau pulang." Luhan mengambil tas gendongnya dan beranjak dari duduknya,

"Biar aku anter kamu pulang." Setelahnya Sehun menggandeng luhan pergi dan meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap nanar kearah mereka berdua.

"Kamu bahkan lebih milih dia daripada aku."

0o0

Jongin baru aja selesai dengan acaranya mengajar disebuah tempat sekolah kecil yang ada dipinggiran kota. Ia menjadi relawan yang membantu anak-anak jalanan bersekolah. Pekerjaannya ini selalu usai ketika jam makan siang tiba.

"Sehun sudah makan siang belum ya?" gumam Jongin seraya mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celana. Memencet beberapa tombol angka, lalu memanggilnya.

' _Maaf nomor yang an-'_

"Hanya suara operator wanita yang menjawab, "Dia kemana?"

"Cari makan siang ajalah, udah laper." Jongin menyambar tasnya asal dan berjalan ke tempat makan terdekat.

Jongin berjalan melewati beberapa penjual makanan yang membuat perutya semakin berteriak liar. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin memakan ice cream untuk mendinginkan perut dan kepalanya yang ingin pecah.

Pilihannya jatuh di cafe sebrang jalan yang terlihat sepi dari luar. Tapi Jongin tau didalam sana pasti penuh dengan manusia yang juga ingin mengisi peliharaan mereka yang di dalam perut.

Tring~

Lonceng diatas pintu berbunyi saat Jongin membukanya. Ia disambut oleh pelayan yang sudah ia hafal namanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~"

"Eoh Jongin? Ingin ice cream lagi? Rasa coklat?" Kyungsoo menebak apa yang diinginkan Jongin dan laki-laki berkulit eksotis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Kamu selalu tau seleraku." Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Hei, kamu merusak rambutku. Okelah, kamu bisa duduk di meja pojok sebelah sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk meja dengan menghadap kearah jendela.

Jongin langsung menuju kearah meja tersebut, namun matanya tak sengaja melihat Sehun dengan laki-laki yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala nama dan perwakannya. Luhan.

Ia melihat bagaimana Sehun tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah memperlakukannya begitu. Sudah cukup ia melihat pemandangan itu, ia segera ia menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun? Kamu ngapain sama dia?" tanya Jongin dari balik punggung Sehun. Membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jongin? Kamu ngapain kesini?"

Pantas saja Sehun di hubungi tidak bisa. Sedang asik dengan sahabat, huh?

"Kamu ngapain kesini?"

"Kamu udah tau kalau Sehun udah pacaran sama aku, kamu bisa nggak, nggak deket-deket Sehun lagi?" Jongin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan meminta.

"Aku sama Sehun nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kita cuma sebatas sahabat aja." Jawab Luhan menjelaskan.

"Udah ah Jong, kamu malu-maluin banget kayak gini. Kamu kayak cewek tau nggak? Udah sana pulang." Sehun menarik Jongin pergi meninggalkan cafe tapi Jongin menepis tangan Sehun.

Sehun bilang, dia malu-maluin? Jadi aku pacar yang malu-maluin?

"Aku belum selesai ngomong sama 'sahabat' kamu." Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Udahlah, aku aja yang pergi. Aku mau pulang." Luhan mengambil tas gendongnya dan beranjak dari duduknya,

"Biar aku anter kamu pulang." Setelahnya Sehun menggandeng luhan pergi dan meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap nanar kearah mereka berdua.

"Kamu bahkan lebih milih dia daripada aku."

Dan Jongin tau, kalau Sehun lebih memilih Luhan sahabatnya daripada dirinya.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan kalau ini mengecewakan kalian.


End file.
